


Where Things Begin

by theregoesmyfearow



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesmyfearow/pseuds/theregoesmyfearow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace faces the little downtime between being Champion and watching over the Cave of Origin. He finds a way to fill that space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Things Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write something cute. I adore these two as a ship, and I feel I can best explain my headcanon dynamics through writing. This will likely have a sequel! This is just something cute for now. :D

            The Cave of Origin was quiet. Since Kyogre left to go do whatever a legendary Pokemon would do, the whole city of Sootopolis had a stale sort of silence. Sure, it was always interesting with Juan around, but there wasn’t too much to do.

            Wallace did, of course, show up in Ever Grande when he needed to be the Champion. But he couldn’t help but wonder where the former Champion had gone. Every once in a while, Steven would visit Wallace at the Cave of Origin. But since Wallace had taken over the job of being the League Champion, Steven hadn’t come to visit.

            Wallace was beginning to get concerned. He’d have to find Steven sometime. There’d have to be time. He realized that instead of thinking it over in the cave, he could be looking around. But where in Hoenn would Steven go? Was he even still in Hoenn?

            The water-enthusiast Champion made his way to Dewford to look around the cave. When he didn’t find Steven there, he went to Rustboro to the Devon Corporation. Steven wasn’t there, but his father was. Mr. Stone didn’t seem to have any idea where his son could be, besides the fact that wherever he was he’d be looking for stones. Wallace thanked the old man and kept going.

            Looking off to the distance, Wallace saw Mt. Chimney and smiled. Of course, somewhere near that volcano. Steven had talked about meteorites falling nearby, and how they were rare stones. Meteorite Falls would make perfect sense.

            After about an hour of wandering through the cave, Wallace was beginning to suspect he was lost. That wouldn’t do. The Champion of the Pokemon League couldn’t get lost in a cave. First of all, the Champion shouldn’t be trying to navigate the depths of a cave without a map or something. Secondly, being lost was probably going to put a delay on getting back to the League.

            Soon, though, Wallace could hear a familiar voice echoing through the cave. He followed the source of it, and found Steven completely engrossed in classifying the rocks found in the cave. The former Champion was furiously writing in a small notepad.

 

            “Steven?”

            “Wallace! Oh! What are you doing here?”

            “Actually, I was looking for you.”

            “Something wrong? Do you need my help? Oh, don’t tell me. Are Maxie and Archie at it again?”

            “No, no. Nothing like that. I hadn’t seen you in a while, and I was getting concerned. I think your Pokenav is getting bad reception in this cave, or I suppose you’d have returned my calls.”

            “Haha, oops. No, it works just fine in here. Uh, sorry. I was busy with looking around.”

 

            Wallace couldn’t help but smile. He’d known for a couple of years that Steven was just plain adorable, but he hadn’t said anything. Perhaps he’d have to mention it soon before Steven could go back to inspecting the rocks.

 

            “Steven, I was just kinda worried about you, okay?”

            “Haha, oh, Wallace. That’s not really necessary.”

            “What if I said I couldn’t help worrying?”

            “Oh, well, uh. About me in particular?”

            “Exactly.”

 

            Steven’s eyebrows went up, seemingly in amusement. It was as if he’d spotted something. Wallace waited, hoping there wasn’t a gem behind him to take center stage. To his surprise, he got a hug instead. The water-type enthusiast’s cheeks flushed pink. He wondered if Steven would notice.

            It seemed that Steven had- his face turned bright red. Wallace noticed that Steven had started fidgeting. It wasn’t clear if that was a good sign or not.

 

            “Well, uh, I guess you can worry about me if you want. I mean uh, if you will anyway.”

            “Maybe I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

            “No! No, it’s fine! I- oh, I’ve turned really red, haven’t I?”

            “Yes, Steven, you have. And me?”

            “Flushed like a pink pearl, Wallace. Actually, uh, it kinda sets off the blue in your eyes.”

            “Wait. My eyes?”

            “Yeah, it’s hard to make eye contact when I’m all nervous, sorry.”

            “No, Steven, that’s actually really adorable.”

 

            The two stood there for a moment. Steven sat down on a large rock and buried his face in his hands. Wallace pulled his cape around himself and waited. He wasn’t sure what to do. He usually put his feelings on canvas, or premeditated poetry. But at least Steven seemed to be reacting at least positively.

            Wallace was about to step away when Steven looked up at him. The smile on the former Champion’s face made Wallace want to stay. Courage found its way to the surface. That moment was as good of a time as any to say what was on his mind.

 

            “Steven, actually, uh, will you go out with me?”

            “Out of the cave? Well, I suppose I’ve looked enough- no, I’m kidding, Wallace. Yes, I will.”

            “That’s splendid. You had me nervous for a moment though.”

            “You’re so amusing, though. You’re a great Champion. I’m glad we had this conversation.”

            “I’m glad as well.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [From the Universe's Womb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717242) by [theregoesmyfearow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theregoesmyfearow/pseuds/theregoesmyfearow)




End file.
